Grand Library of Avalon
The Grand Library of Avalon was a wondrous structure built by the first settlers in Moran many years before the sundering. As the library grew, the resident mages took on students, eventually leading to the founding of the first and oldest arcane university in the known world--The Arcanum Academia of Avalon. For nearly 900 years the university was considered the hub of magical understanding in the east, though it's reputation was still great in the west. Much of the University's success was owed to this library, which boasted some of the worlds oldest arcane works, including several Books of Keeping. The vast majority of this knowledge was lost in the year 421 Y.S. when a disgruntled wizard made the library disappear in order to spite a rival. The University never quite recovered from this loss of knowledge, and many scholars suggest that this event marks the beginning of the dark age of magic in Moran. Though the university continues to function, it does so at a diminished capacity, as it never quite recovered from losing this library. Others suggest that this played a pivotal role in the east-west split, as much of the knowledge about teleportation circles was held within the library. History Many years ago a wizard named Odoras Ubarin expected to be next in line as Dean of the Wizard's College in Avalon. His colleagues would remark that Odoras took it in stride when he was passed over by a much less talented, but more tenured wizard named Digyus Ijior. However, years later, Odoras appeared on the steps of the university's library, declared himself the only competent member of their great assembly, and vanished. Moments later the Library disappeared along with him. The university investigated, but none were able to find any trace of the library or of Odoras. Eventually they gave up on being able to find it and decided to build another in its absence. However, the loss of knowlege contained within the old building was staggering. Many forms of magic were greatly deminished, including conjuration, necromancy, and transmutation. The University was greatly embarrassed. Even today, wizards affiliated with the college recoil at the mention of Odoras and Digyus. When pressed, most will suggest that the library was destroyed, refusing to admit even the possibility of it's continued existence. Besides, most agree that any lost knowledge, held therein, has been rediscovered in the more than 700 years since it's disappearance. Brogan The taboo surrounding the old library persists even during the events of the current campaign. Perhaps that is why the university ousted Brogan Seachlann, a historian researching Odoras's history and meteoric rise. Before being dismissed, he hosted a colloquium on the subject, intending to reveal a piece of Odoras's journal. None attended. Brogan was in the middle of penning his resignation letter when the current dean of the college formally denounced and fired him. Brogan was unable to gather any of his research before being forcibly removed from the university. His life's work was destroyed in a couple of hours, including what he claimed to be Odoras's journal. The location of Brogan and his Assistant is not common knowledge, but those interested in chasing down the secret of the arcane university and the missing library may seek out Brogan, starting in Avondale.